fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xiao Ming
Xiao Ming is an independent mage who enjoys frequently traveling from place to place, never really settling down in one area for to long. She hails from a tribe that was hunted down by dark mages in search of people they could take as slaves, and is one of the few who escaped capture. Her alias of Dark Blood comes from her two weapon's, summoned through Blood Seal Magic, which both produce dark colored magic effects. Appearance Xiao is a slim twenty three year old woman who stands a little under six feet tall. Her skin has a slightly tanned color to it, muck like many from her tribe, as well as brown eyes and black hair that hangs just past her shoulders. She often ties her hair into a pony tail at the back with an orange hair band, but allows her bangs to flow over her forehead and frame her face. Xiao keeps a relatively simple outfit that dos not restrict her movement in any way. She wears a black spaghetti string tank-top that leaves her part of her stomach uncovered, allowing for easy access to her Demon Weapons through her magic. She includes a pair of loose denim shorts that reach half way down her thighs, worn over a pair of black stockings and dark blue running shoes on her feet. Lastly, Xiao carries a dark green shoulder pack that she uses to store her select few belongings. Personality Xiao is a very polite individual, often surprising others by how far she is willing to go to help people. She loves traveling to new places, braking into fit's of school-girlish glee whenever she explores a new town. This can lead to her becoming lost in larger cities however, requiring the help of another to find her way again. This doesn't bother her to much though, even if it takes days to find her way again, as she is perfectly comfortable sleeping outside and hunting for her own food. She is somewhat immature for her age, often referring to herself in the third person. This was more prominent in her earlier years, before the attack on her village. Though Xiao has been working to overcome this habit since she began traveling, she will on occasion slip up when excited or in a hurry. Xiao also hates seeing people unhappy, especially those she considers friends. She will always attempt to make an unhappy person feel better, though her immaturity will often lead to mixed results. Despite her usually cheerful demeanor, Xiao becomes quite cold when fighting Dark Mages. Sparing with friends or play fighting leaves her personality unchanged, but dark mages seem to hit a particular nerve of hers. She becomes noticubly more brutal when fighting a dark mage, or any guilty of an evil act. This stems from a deep seeded hatred of the people who attacked her home, who she is reminded of every time she sees a dark mage. She has been trying to break this habit as well, though has made next to no progress compared to her third person speech problem. History Born to into a tribe on one of the many islands doting Bantia's coastline, Xiao grew up valuing strength above all else. Because survival meant hard work for every able body, Xiao learned to gather food at the age of four and could hunt on her own by ten. Her prowess eventually gained the attention of the village elder, who began teaching her to fight as a warrior for the tribe. Training was harsh but Xiao quickly became recognised as one of the best fighters her village had seen in years, alongside fellow hunter Geno Azteck. While training, the village elder realised that both Xiao and Geno possessed incredible magic potential. In an exercise that was part training and part village tradition, Xiao was tasked with hunting and killing a powerful monster, then assimilate it's power through the use of Blood Seal Magic. After a week of tracking, Xiao was able to complete the ritual and acquired her first Demon Weapon, Barbas. Geno completed the ritual as well, earning them both the title of the most powerful fighters within the village and being burdened with its protection. Though Geno seemed content with their new duties, Xiao began to wonder what life outside their village was like. She would often accompany the groups sent away to trade with the outside world, and return even more curious each time. She soon became enthralled with stories of adventure and became board with the day to day living of her village. Not long after she considered leaving, Xiao's village was besieged by a band of dark mages whose goal was to capture the villagers as slaves. Their initial attack killed the village elder, leaving Xiao and Geno to decide what should be done next. Unfortunately for everybody, neither of them possessed the knowledge or skills to repel the invaders repeated attacks, and soon their village was reduced to just the pair of them. Xiao and Geno made one last attempt to free their tribesman; however this met with disaster against the mages overwhelming numbers. Xiao was briefly captured by dark mages, but was able to escape thanks to the cumulative damage both she and Geno had dealt to their forces. She found her way back to the ruins of their village, finding and taking care of Geno until he was fit to move again. When he awoke, Xiao decided that it was time for her to leave and make her own way in the world. Though Geno chose not to join her, Xiao left her village behind and soon stowed away on a ship departing from Bantia. She remained an independent mage ever since, using her vast array of skills to find and complete work. Through her travels, Xiao also acquired a second Demon Weapon, Murmur, further increasing her strength. Magic and Abilities Blood Seal Magic - A Magic that Xiao learned as a part of her tribes tradition. With it, Xiao is able to summon weapons by drawing a mark in blood on her body corresponding to the weapon she want's to summon. Each weapon grants her a different effect, as well as complete immunity to illusion of any sort when summoned. Xiao's high physical strength and stamina greatly augment the effectiveness of this magic, making it an almost ideal fit for her. ' Barbas.png|Barbas Murmur.png|Murmer Barbas' - A six foot long spear like weapon that Xiao summons from the wrist of her right hand. It is summoned by drawing a trio of lines in the shape of a "Y" down the bottom of her forearm to the tips of her pinky and index fingers. As it appears blade first, Xiao will often use the motion of the spear shooting out of her arm as an initial attack to catch opponent's off guard. Barbas can segment into a three section staff should Xiao need to change fighting styles, and has the power to generate a type of black electricity from the head of the spear. With this it can call down lightning bolds, ark electricity, and even act as a conduit for other types of electrical magic. Barbas is relatively tame when called upon do to Xiao having owned it from a very young age, causing her to rely on it more often. However, it doesn't like being used by anyone other than Xiao, and will electrocute whomever should try. *'Thunder Crash' - Xiao builds up electricity around Barbas's eye, then smashes the head of the spear into ether the ground or an opponent. In either instance, the electricity will discharge like a lightning bolt, shocking anyone standing to close, even if they are not directly struck by the spear. *'Lightning Rod' - A more simple attack that Xiao developed for attacking groups who have surrounded her. First, she will stab the bladed end of Barbas into the ground, which will emit a pulse of electricity around herself, shocking anyone it touches. The attack get's it's name from the fact that Barbas will also shoot a bolt of it's black electricity into the air, making the attack seem like an explosion from a lightning strike. *'Dark Storm' - A more straightforward attack that Xiao developed to deal with opponents at long range. She will point the head of the spear at her target, at which point Barbas which will ark it's black lightning out in multiple arks, allowing her to carve up her soundings. While unusual in color, it behaves exactly like regular electricity, being conducted by metal and able to jump between targets. Murmur - A knife like weapon summoned from Xiao's left shoulder with a "T" shape running front to back over her shoulder down her bicep. It has an orange eye and it's blade is just under two feet long, and resembles the wing of a bat. It allows Xiao to create copy's of herself, complete with their own version of Murmur. Despite it's size, Murmur is fairly hard to control and becomes a risk to Xiao should she use it for extended periods of time. It will fight for it's freedom from the moment it is summoned, despite the fact that gaining control over Xiao would lead to the death of both she and it. *'Dark clone' - Xiao is able to summon a shadow version of herself with this spell, up to a maximum of ten. They appear completely black, save for a pair of glowing orange eyes, and each come with their own shadow version of Murmer. Despite it's rather simplistic effect, Xiao has adapted it to a very wide array of situations. For example, she can summon one to use as a stepping stone to extend her jumps, or as human shields to whomever she should chose. Xiao views these clones as expendable, as they cost her nothing except for the magic it takes to summon them. Incredible Strength - True of all from her tribe, Xiao possesses an abnormal level of strength, despite her slender form. She has the upper body strength to lift another person off the ground with a single arm, and is even able to carry multiple people at once with only a small degree of difficulty. She very rarely uses this in combat however, relying more on her speed and the swiftness of her weapons rather than brute force. Expert close combat fighter - Even without her weapons, Xiao is still a powerful opponent when fighting up close. She often prefers to simply disarm opponents with throws when she has yet to summon her weapons, however she can fall back on string kicks and quick punches when pressed. When using her Demon weapons, Xiao will switch to a more tactical form of fighting. When using Barbas, Xiao will utilise the weapon's long reach to keeping opponents at a distance and alow her to strike at them with it's lightning magic. Should an opponent bypass the head of her spear, she will switch Barbus into a three segment staff to cut down on her reaction time. If forced to use both weapons at once, Xiao will change to long range combat and rely on using spells to bring down her enemy. She will rarely, if ever, use Murmur on it's own, however she has trained to maximise on it's short reach with lightning fast slashes and jabs. Skilled Acrobat - Matching with her highly mobile fighting style, Xiao employs a number of different acrobatic techniques to outmaneuver or chase down enemies. She will incorporate a number of handsprings and cartwheels into her fighting style to dodge attacks and keep out of an opponent's reach, as well as utilize her own version of parkour to aid in maneuverability. Xiao can use this both inside and outside of combat to accomplish a wide number of jobs. Survivalist - Thanks to her growing up in a tribe, and her subsequent independent status afterword's, Xiao learned how to survive on her own by living off the land. She is able to hunt for her own food, create shelter, and possesses knowledge on how to safely traverse several different types of terrain. Stats Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Independent Mage Category:Blood Seal User